


Exhausted

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Gavin has to work on his birthday





	Exhausted

Gavin was exhausted.

He expected that he wouldn't have to work as much on his birthday, but he was wrong. And after all the Android stuff that happened the year prior, Androids had to be investigated the same as a human.

He was not over this, in fact, he hated it. Having to work all day on his birthday. The worst part was that, to be "inclusive", they paired him up with an Android. Mind you, all Androids had to be set free, so he had to deal with an emotional deviant all day long.

It was an exhausting day.


End file.
